Papa Bear Burt
by MaMoray
Summary: Based off a fluff meme prompt asking for protective!Burt in regards to Kurt's dating life. Throw in a dash of Finn and Carole, and I think we may have a little fic! :
1. Chapter 1

**Based off this prompt:**

.com/glee_fluff_?thread=3774736#t3774736

and the crazy things that still come out of my own father's [and older brother's] mouth. Oh father's, hahaha.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of GLEE. :'(**

"Why does he walk like that?" Burt asked as he held the door open for Carole.

"Like what dear?" Carole rolled her eyes as she sat in her car's passenger seat.

Burt fast walked to the other side of the car, Kurt didn't approve of his running, and heaved out "He saunters," as he sat in the driver's side to start up the car.

"Kurt, honey, will you please try not to saunter when boys pass by." Carole said, half amused, glancing back at Kurt through the rear view mirror.

Kurt merely huffed, put his compact mirror away before responding, "Dad, I don't saunter as you so eloquently put it. I simply walk past rather attractive boys every now and then, and they happen to like what they see." He sat back with a satisfied smirk as Finn leaned forward to whisper in Burt's ear.

"Don't worry, I glare them down everytime."

Burt smiled relieved, as Kurt squeaked, "You what?", indignantly.

Rather than respond, Finn for once, did the smart thing and simply sat back as Burt pulled the car out of their driveway. Carole sat up front with a small smile upon her face, sometimes her boys were just too cute!

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two.**

Burt's face scrunched with the realization that he'd been driving for hours, and had yet to get anything to eat. So, he pulled off into the left lane towards a wonderfully large sign that read, "Rest Stop", with obnoxiously large font. He heard Finn cheer behind him, "FOOD!", as he spared a glance into the rearview mirror and caught Kurt as he scrunched his nose. Possibly with the thought of grease or something of those sorts, Burt could never quite know with his boy.

"Tell me again why I agreed to this family trip, instead of a nice, comfortable, plane ride?," he asked his wife as he pulled into the parking lot.

She turned with a sweet, but sharp smile, as she responded, "Because you know I hate flying, and your son asked for a family trip. We both thought the Mall of America to be a great destination, I recall your agreeing, didn't you?"

Although hunger was clouding his thoughts, he knew nodding and smiling was his best bet to get a slice of deliciously greasy pizza, so he did so, before finally heading towards the food court entrance.

His thoughts came to a screeching halt once upon walking into what he smelt to be a mini-mecca of greasy food, he saw a young boy leering at his boy.

"Oh no," groaned Burt as he saw his son immediately zone in on the perv. What else could he be?, thought Burt, to be looking at his son that way. Kurt muttered how he'd be heading to the bathroom, as he tried to slip away towards 'the perv,' whom was heading in that direction.

"Not so fast," Burt growled as he grasped Kurt's arm and pulled Finn away from sniffing at the pretzel display, "go with Kurt to the bathroom, don't want you two getting into any trouble."

Kurt grimaced and remarked, "'This is exactly why I told Carole not to let you watch lifetime with her," with a sniff, as he still managed to squirm out of Burt's hold to get a headstart before Finn could clumsily follow his brother-from-another-mother.

As they turned the bathroom entrance corner and left his sight, Burt visibly slumped as he rubbed his face and removed his ever present baseball cap. Carole rubbed his arm consolingly as she barely managed to cover her smile before saying, "You really need to relax Dear, you're going to give yourself an ulcer with how much you worry over Kurt, despite knowing he's more than capable of caring for himself."

"You say that now, but he's far too innocent for the likes of that kind of a relationship. I could of sworn we agreed he wouldn't start dating until he was out of college."

"Sure dear," Carole patted his arm as she lead him towards the cafeteria, "Now let's try to see if this place has anything remotely healthy for you." Burt groaned as her sentence trailed off, and he lagged behind her while she dragged him along.

He knew this family trip was going to be crazy, he just didn't think his kid would be the one driving him crazy in the mean time!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Still no beta, sorry. I just whipped this out, and I hope you like it! :)

**Three.**

Kurt could never resist going into the flashiest of the stores, and he absolutely loved making his bank card tired from use. However, he found himself standing stock still in the middle of the Mall of America. Children were screaming all around him, he could hear the static noise of someone speaking through security walkies, and the amount of stores that surrounded him left him in awe. His father, on the other hand, had no such qualms.

Burt patted his son on the shoulder as he exclaimed, "Ah, good ol' America, I can smell the greasy food from miles away! Is that a car store I see, maybe they'll have some good sales there. We should go there first!"

Kurt cringed at the _'we_' part of his father's statement, it's not that he didn't want to spend time with his family, he just thought, given that they were planning to stay the night in one of the hotels near by, perhaps the newlyweds would want have some alone time.

So then he could have some real fun, burning some plastic, and reveling in the freedom of a city where he could oogle as many boys as he wanted. He did believe that the fact that he was a teenager played into the boy craze he tends to get into, besides, it's part of what you're suppose to do when at the mall.

"Burt, honey, don't you think the boys would enjoy exploring the mall for a few without us? Besides, I thought maybe we could check into the hotel for a while," Carole said with an obvious look of suggestiveness behind her smile.

Kurt cringed a bit, but if putting up with parental PDA got him where he wanted to go, then he'd take it!

Burt spared a glance at Finn, but his eyes glanced around at the crowded mall, then back towards Kurt more so. "I don't know about this," he eyed all males suspiciously as Kurt sighed in exasperation.

When would his father realize that not every man had sex on the brain?

It's not like he was a delicate flower!, Kurt thought indignantly.

"Don't worry Burt, I can keep an eye on Kurt!" Finn exclaimed proudly, with his chest puffed out, as if this were a good idea.

"No!," Kurt desperately yelled, and received a few curious stares from strangers. He glared at them before turning his stare towards his father.

"Dad, I'm not a little kid, soon enough I'll have college to worry about! You need to give me the freedom to do these kind of things. It's just a silly mall, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Oh, I'll tell you! There was this whole _show_ on lifetime about-" He almost began his tirade before Carole covered his mouth with her left hand. Her ring gleamed as she whispered something in his ear that made Burt turn cherry red from the neck up. He coughed and fixed his collar, as if the building stifled him before squeaking out, "Well!"

"Finn, if _anything_ happens to my boy, so help me.."

He left his threat hanging in the air, as Finn nodded his head vigorously before ruffling Kurt's hair. Kurt not so happily glared in response.

"Don't worry Burt, I got this."

Rather than wait for a response Carole dragged Burt off, he would glance back like a sad puppy before they disappeared around a corner, towards what Kurt hoped would be an exit.

"Okay!" Kurt exclaimed with a joyous clap, "so we'll meet back here in say, two hours? I know it's not much time to do what want, but at least it'll give me time to people watch."

Finn grimaced, and looked down at Kurt with a frown. "Dude, I may be slow sometimes, but even I'm not _that_ dumb! If your dad found out I left you alone, he'd kill me! Plus, this mall is huge, how will you even be able to handle yourself?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled Finn towards the cafeteria, "How about I buy you a large pizza with all the works, and you let me go off and have some fun?"

Finn wavered for a moment, before something over Kurt's shoulders, caught his eye. As they were speed walking, Finn's frown seemed to deepen. Once in line for the pizza, Kurt gave in to Finn's glares and finally asked, "What is wrong with you? I thought you liked pizza!"

"Dude, I can't leave you alone!"

"Why not?", Kurt whined, despite numerous times trying to hold back such childish behavior. Boys can be so frustrating!, he thought.

"Dude," Finn began as his eyes shifted around the area before leaning down to whisper in Kurt's ears, "there's all these guys and they're like, _staring at you!_"

Kurt couldn't believe it! He immediately bursted out laughing, in fact, he laughed so hard, he cried! For a guy who was just months ago wary of Kurt's crush, _now _he doesn't like other guys checking him out?

"Finn," Kurt gasped out breathlessly, "that's what I want. You're a complete idiot, and a hypocrite!"

"Hypo-what?"

"Finn, you figure it out. Here's 25, buy yourself whatever you want to eat, I'm going to have some fun without you, _Daddy's little helper,_ following me around. Ta!"

Kurt wiggled his fingers before running out of sight, and losing himself in the crowd. By the time he turned around, he was relieved to see Finn to be no where in site.

His phone was beeping with incoming text messages, probably from Finn, but he just sighed happily and continued walking along the mall.

Boys are idiots, he thought, but I can't help but love them.


	4. Chapter 4

**IIII**

"No." Burt crossed his arms stubbornly as Kurt huffed off to change his outfit.

"Honey, it's been two hours and that's the fifth outfit you've made him go and change, don't you think it's a bit much?" Carole said from her seat on their suites sitting room couch.

"If he hadn't of snuck off, maybe I'd be a bit more lax, but there is no way I'm letting my kid walk out there alone again, especially not in such _inappropriate_ clothes!"

"They were just white shorts," Carole mumbled exasperated as Kurt ran out of the adjoining room, obviously flustered, and in his new outfit for the day.

"I'm _not_ changing again Dad, deal with it! Sweet Gucci, you're worse than The Fashion Police on Grammy night!"

"The-what? Nevermind, it doesn't matter. Don't you have _anything_ in your closet that doesn't look as if you painted it on yourself?" Burt ran his hand over his bald scalp, people thought he lost his hair from aging, nope. It was _all_ from his little diva, the boy sure knew how to kick it up a notch.

"Dad, don't work yourself into a fit, these jean shorts and tank are about as hobo-chic as I can get. My skins already burning from having to actually use them for purposes _other_ than sunbathing. Trust me, there is no way I'm going to get any action today!"

"Excuse me, you shouldn't get any action any day! WHAT DAYS HAVE YOU GOTTEN ACTION? FINN? Where the hell were you?"

Finn's spoon dropped into his cocopuffs as his jaw went slack with fear.

"Um-"

"Burt, dear, really? For all you know he meant action by his burning of the money he's earned, _right dear?_" Carole turned to Kurt with a forced smile, while Burt's chest heaved with the thought of his baby boy possibly doing _things_ with other people.

"Let's just go to the mall, and try to have a great time, okay? Kurt, this time, stay close to Finn for your father's sake. I'd prefer not to have to feed him pizza so he'll relax and not call 911, again."

"Sorry," Kurt mumbled, but the small smile set upon his face, said that whatever he had done while alone was so worth it.

** IIII**

A woman passed in front of them bringing along the intriguing site of her two year old with a child's leash. "Hmm...how convenient!", he muttered before turning to say, "Carole.."

"No." She interrupted before he could ask. While he thought he was glaring menacingly at the world, Carole preferred to interpret it as a pout instead. Besides, she didn't think Kurt could rock the leash look as adorably as that kid did.

Speaking of Kurt, the boy seemed more concerned with his cell phone today, than any before, he was constantly texting and if it weren't for Finn listening for once, and sticking close to the boy, Kurt surely would of had some possibly embarrassing accidents. Such as, five minutes ago, when he almost ran into someone carrying a smoothie. A bright red, cherry smoothie.

She didn't think that would work out well, however, it's not like much has worked out well for them in the first place today. Burt just could not calm down, not even after she'd snuck him a smoothie, with some sugar. The man was like a bear with an injured paw, he would glare at any boy that remotely glanced at Kurt in his shorts, and God forbid any man glance at her, or be polite.

She sighed to herself as Kurt, once again, almost collided with a stranger. She stepped from beside Burt and pulled her arm through Kurt's, before the boy could exit, she caught a glance at his texts.

_To Kurt: Babe, four sounds fine, once you lose the parental units again, I'll meet you in front of Aero. God, you're so hot._

Her eyes widened, _Oh no he did not!_

Her gaping at his screen caused Kurt to cringe before glancing her way. He obviously knew he'd been caught, rather than try to avoid getting in trouble, he clicked a button then handed the phone to her.

"Just, can we _not_ share this with Dad?," Kurt whispered

"Not going to happen." Carole replied sternly, as Burt stepped next to them upon seeing Carole frown with Kurt's phone in her palm.

Finn noticed the other a few feet behind him had stopped walking when he nearly went into 'City Blue' and Kurt hadn't squawked in disgust. Seeing that something juicy was going to happen to Kurt, he ran back and joined the foray.

"Ohhh, did Kurt finally break his phone with too many texts?" Finn asked giddily, it wasn't often that he wasn't the one getting in trouble, and so far this weekend had been a feast for his eyes, thanks to Kurt's sudden shift in attitude.

Kurt scoffed, while his dad was busy clumsily scrolling through his texts. It was obvious that a large amount of the texts were missing, but Kurt hadn't managed to delete the one part of the conversation that had started it all.

_To Kurt:Your ass looked great in those shorts, wanna come hang out sometime?_

_From Kurt: I can probably get away sometime tomorrow, I'll text you when I get a chance to scurry away from the parental units._

Burt's face turned a puce odd shade of red before pocketing Kurt's phone. Kurt was about to say something, anything to calm his father down, but Carole just placed her hand on his arm and shook her head.

"L-lets, go back to the hotel," Burt choked out.

"What? I haven't been able to grab any of the cool collectibles, or ride those sweet coasters!" Finn pointed out, annoyed at yet again having to leave early thanks to Kurt.

"Fine," Burt sighed, "call us when you're done so we can pick you up-"

"What?," Kurt interrupted angrily, "You get mad at me for walking around alone, but he's just fine being left here alone."

"I suggest you calm yourself, little man, because we can surely have what I anticipate to be a very awkward conversation here and now, or you can wait until we get back to the hotel. You should also take into account, son, that Finn has my _permission_ to walk around rather than he just run off like someone else we know."

Kurt blushed angrily and looked to the ground before retorting annoyed, "Well if you'd just trust me, we wouldn't have this problem in the first place!"

"It's not you I don't trust Kurt, although at the moment I have no idea why that isn't the case with how you're acting, it's the world that I don't trust with how they'll treat you." Burt sighed for what felt like the hundredth time, before grasping Kurt's arm and dragging him towards the exit.

In the mean time Carole hugged Finn goodbye, told him to be safe, and followed Burt with a frown marring her face.

It wasn't that she didn't believe Burt was justified in his treatment of Kurt, she just hoped he'd see that he was creating a double standard in their relationship that could do more harm, than any good he hoped to achieve, in regards to protecting his baby boy.

**IIII**

**Author's Note:**

**Fanfiction dot net, is giving me MAJOR issues with uploading with page breaks. I am SO SORRY, if this has filled your inbox multiple times. I hope I've fixed it,**

**For reason of lateness, please visit my profile, I hope you enjoyed this latest installment. I usually just type it and go with it, mostly due to still having no beta.**

**Thank you for the reviews/author alerts/favorites! :D**

**Also, I know there looks to be a mistake in the previous chapter, where it seems like I'm missing a sentence, at the beginning[two lines look to merge and make an awkward sentence.], fanfiction dot net, likes to eat my documents so sometimes when I click publish it doesn't come out as it should, like in the preview.**

** If you notice any mistakes, please feel free to point them out! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt's phone looked to weigh heavily in Burt's back pocket as he walked ahead with Finn, debating which rollercoaster they should try to run off to.

"What about the girls, we can't leave them here alone," Finn asked.

"Girls, excuse me?", Kurt demanded, his voice going higher than usual in his anger.

Burt just coughed uncomfortably before responding, "Now, Kurt, I'm sure he didn't mean it that way. We just worry about you two, is all. You understand?"

Carole scoffed and smirked, "You know Burt, sometimes I find it incredibly attractive when you get all protective."

Burt's chest puffed proudly, as he nodded in thanks.

"But right now, you've never looked like more of a fool to me."

After that jab Burt visibly dropped. Kurt frowned, but he didn't know if he was upset because his father's feelings were hurt, or because unintentionally his father and new brother, had hurt _his_ feelings without thinking.

He didn't mind being considered to act feminine in certain aspects, but he was a person, and he had his pride. Just as Carole did, and he turned a grateful smile in her direction, as she continued to rant at Burt. Poor Finn just looked on in confusion. Kurt simply tutted, when would the boy learn to pay attention?

He sighed to himself, Kurt didn't mind when his father's "Papa Bear" attributes shown, but it got frustrating and worrying at times. What _would_ his father do when College came around? What would he do when prom came around? Or when he started dating? There were so many unpredictable moments. If his father didn't try to level with him a bit, he'd lose those moments, because protective tendencies, could be mistaken for possessive tendencies.

Now _that's _a lifetime movie Kurt wouldn't mind his father seeing. He tuned out of his ramblings to see Finn gaping at his mother.

"B-but Mom, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant, you know, you're all alone and stuff, that isn't cool."

Carole sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Finn Hudson, we're going to have a long talk about protective, and when the boundaries can be crossed. I suggest you apologize to Kurt."

Finn hunched down, like a scared boy, and looked for all the world as if his favorite toy had just been broken.

"M' Sorry Kurt, I didn't mean it like that, promise!," he mumbled abashed.

Kurt smiled, and patted Finn's bowed head. "Some big brother you are. I suppose it's fine, especially since you'll be buying me a new jacket today."

"I am?"

"You are," Kurt broadened his smile, and thought _ 'Who am I to pass up a chance to have Finna Hudson carry the weight of my shopping bill?' _

He turned to face his father, and saw that he looked just as chastised. He supposed, his Stepmother was more than a force to be reckonced with, she was a feirce woman to fear!

"Daddy?," Kurt voiced, his childish tendencies peeking out once again, but he couldn't resist doing so when his Dad looked so downtrodden. Yes, he was highly offended by his Dad's behavior for the past few days, but he couldn't fault the man for _not_ defending him over such silly words. Perhaps, it had pushed the line for Carole, and for himself too. That didn't mean he loved his foolish father any less.

Burt leaned forward and engulfed Kurt in a large bear hug. "We're in a whole other city, you're talking to strangers, acting so much more grown than I want you to be and yet you still fit so easily in my arms. Sometimes, you seem so small Kiddo, and I can't help but want to hide you out in our yard and let you play tea party with me again."

His son blushed as Burt kept him at arms length.

"I'm an overprotective bear, but son, you sure as hell don't make it easy. So, sometimes I say stupid things," he paused to looked pointedly at Carole, "it don't mean I won't apologize for it later."

"Dad, you ready to get me a pair of sensible heels to match my new jacket?" Kurt replied, with a quirked smile. He could be offended, and go on about it all day, but in the end they were trying to enjoy a family trip. Plus, if his father could forgive him for almost leaving to meet with a boy he had just met, then he could definitely forgive his father for not immediately stepping up to defend his gender to Finn.

Plus, new clothes, paid for with someone else's money. He would_ never _pass up that opportunity!

His father nodded, as he placed his arm around Carole's waist, "Son, I have a feeling my wallet is going to get quite a whole from the money that'll be burned today."

His wife kissed his cheek, and simply placed her hand in his back pocket. Obviously, parental PDA, was _still _something Kurt just had to get used to. He nudged his brother in an obvious show of psuedo-annoyance when he pointed to where Carole's hand had been placed Finn reacted accordingly.

"Oh, gross," he groaned jokingly upon seeing that. Kurt simply laughed as he dragged Finn along to the more tame rides in the Mall.

Kurt supposed it was better to have a crazy, protective, father and brother, because in the end, it was just their crazy, protective way of showing their love for him.

**THE END.**

**AN: I know it's highly possible a few of you were hoping for a scene where Kurt got in trouble over the whole phone debacle. Technically he ****_did_**** I just didn't include it here. I was really pushing for having that scene written out, but it didn't come out as well as I wanted. Instead, this scene came about. I also realize it seems like a rather simple argument, but it didn't seem like too much to me when you take into consideration how these protective moments have been happening more often. I hope I'm making sense because I really like how it ended up. ^.^**

**I also hope you enjoyed this fic, and please review, I'd love to know if you did! :D**

***hugs***


End file.
